En Busca Del Amor
by Andreacmr
Summary: Temperance Brennan es una mujer que huye por todo el país debido a que la buscan por asesinar a su padrastro, un ex alcalde. Ella se ha escondido por 9 años pero casi de la nada dejaron de seguirla así que dejo de esforzarse por desaparecer, un día un cazarrecompensas decide buscarla para cobrar su recompensa, Seeley Booth junto a sus dos amigos se encamina a una gran aventura.
1. Sinopsis y Capítulo 1

**Sinopsis**

Algunas veces lo que parece justo para unos, es injusto para otros. Ella cometió lo que muchos dicen que fue la equivocación más grande de su vida y tenía que pagar por ello.

Temperance Brennan una chica de 19 años había cometido un error, ella mató a alguien, alguien que la hubiera matado a ella si no lo evitaba ¿Pero acaso nadie ve eso? A Brennan la culpan por el asesinato de su padrastro al cual asesinó cuando apenas tenía 17 años de edad, ella se dio a la fuga apenas supo que estaban investigando el asesinato y se vio condenada a vivir escondida a cientos de kilómetros de donde vivía antes.

Seeley Booth ya estaba cansado de la mala paga como detective y esta vez buscaba un nuevo trabajo, lleno de emoción y ganancia ¿Y qué mejor paga que el de un cazarrecompensa? ¿A qué delincuente tendría que encontrar?

" _Cuando el amor vale más que el dinero y las experiencias y emociones se suman en dólares…"_

 **Capítulo 1**

Unas pequeñas campanas comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo de que un hombre cruzaba la puerta de aquel negocio, el hombre que parecía tener un poco menos de 28 años se acercó a una mujer sentada en frente de un escritorio, ella alzó la mirada para ver al hombre y sonrió al ver que era el mismo que había cruzado aquella puerta alrededor de tres veces ese mes.

\- ¿Acaso ya atrapaste a O'Conner? – preguntó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

\- No fue tan difícil como creí que sería – dijo el hombre alardeando de su rapidez.

\- Algo me dice que vienes por alguien más difícil – dijo la señora rubia que hablaba con aquel apuesto hombre.

\- ¿Cómo supiste? Avalon – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Llevas más de seis meses haciendo esto y ahora te crees un caza recompensas profesional – dijo la mujer con un tono de voz cantarina y lo decía dando creer que eso ya había pasado muchas veces.

\- Se te olvidó el tiempo que pasé como francotirador y los tres años como detective privado – alardeó aquel hombre.

\- Bien Seeley ¿Tienes algún criminal en mente? – dijo la mujer quien se acomodó para comenzar a buscar en su ordenador.

\- Quiero que sea una mujer – dijo Booth firmemente.

\- Te la buscaré especial… que te parece una mujer de 26 años… - comenzó a describir Avalón pero Booth la detuvo.

\- ¿De cuánto es la recompensa? – preguntó Booth inclinándose hacia el escritorio.

\- De 300 grandes – dijo avalon quien grito de la emoción al ver la cantidad de dinero.

\- ¿Hablas de 300.000 $? – dijo Booth abriendo sus ojos como platos.

\- Pero eso no es todo, pagarán todo el dinero que gastes en la búsqueda de esa mujer – dijo Avalon quien miró a Booth con una sonrisa.

\- Adivino…. ¿Asesinato? ¿Un ricachón? – dijo Booth quien se apartó del escritorio y saco una pequeña moneda de su bolsillo.

\- Tienes razón, la buscan por asesinato en primer grado y robo, al parecer mató a un Señor hace nueve años – dijo la rubia y comenzó a imprimir algunas cosas sobre la mujer.

\- Fue hace mucho… debió haber escapado de la ciudad, o del país ¿Cuánto dinero robó? – preguntó el hombre y lanzó al aire su pequeña moneda falsa.

\- No dice exactamente… ¿Quieres el caso? - preguntó ella aun sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

\- Por supuesto, nena – dijo el hombre con su sonrisa perfecta y luego guardo la moneda para tomar la carpeta que la mujer le tendía.

Dentro de la carpeta habían poco más de quince hojas que contenían información de la mujer y de otras personas que trataron de buscarla, Booth tomo las hojas y las fue pasando con el dedo pulgar rápidamente.

\- Aquí está su foto de cuando tenía 17 – dijo Avalon quien observo al hombre para ver su expresión

\- Es… es… - se quedó sin palabras.

\- Es la mujer con la que vas a vivir el resto de tu vida – dijo Avalon sacando al aire sus presentimientos.

\- De que hablas ¿Acaso estas mal? – dijo Booth algo nervioso.

\- Sabes que se esas cosas ¿Acaso no fui yo quien te dijo que iban a matar a uno de tus compañeros? – dijo Avalon contando algo que pasó hace cuatro años, un año después de haber conocido a Booth.

\- Estábamos en una guerra, era obvio que alguien iba a morir – dijo Booth excusándose.

\- Precisamente Parker - dijo con casi un susurro.

\- Avalon… - dijo Booth resignado, le ha hecho caso a esa mujer muchas veces, cuando se pierden cosas, se muere alguien o pasa cualquier cosa, ¿pero que Avalon hablara de amor? Booth temía enamorarse, siempre que se enamoraba las mujeres lo decepcionaban.

Booth tomo todo lo que necesitaba y se despidió de la mujer, salió por aquella puerta escuchado otra vez el ruido de las campanas y luego sacó su celular para hacer una llamada, si iba a buscar a esa mujer no podría hacerlo solo.

\- Hodgins es Booth, Te veo en la cafetería en 30 minutos – dijo rápido y colgó al mismo tiempo en el cual habría la puerta de su enorme camioneta negra y arrojaba la carpeta hasta el asiento del copiloto.

Jack Hodgins era uno de los muy pocos amigos que tenía Seeley, Jack era la persona más inteligente que conocía, antes él era profesor de una escuela privada de la ciudad pero lo despidieron cuando comenzaron a creer que Jack estaba haciendo metanfetaminas junto con unos estudiantes –"¡oye, lo mío es la ciencia no las drogas!-"era lo que decía Jack pero nunca se pudo comprobar si era cierta o falsa aquella acusación.

Booth arrancó y fue a aquella cafetería a la que iba a diario, casi siempre solo pero otras veces con Jack o con Lance que era el hermanastro de Jack; al llegar a aquella cafetería lo primero que hizo fue mirar a todas partes en busca de su amigo, pero no lo encontraba así que se sentó en su mesa de siempre y Jenny la camarera le llevó un café poco después.

\- Gracias Jenny – dijo él.

\- Por nada – respondió la mujer.

Booth tomó de su café durante un par de minutos y luego lo dejó en la mesa para disponerse a revisar aquellos documentos que Avalon le había dado, abrió la carpeta y observo la primera página donde salía la foto de Temperance hace cuatro años.

\- Era solo una niña – murmuró Booth.

\- Y una hermosa niña – dijo un hombre sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Pasaste de perseguir viejos a perseguir a una adolescente? – dijo otro hombre sentándose en frente de ellos.

\- ¡Ya no es adolescente! Esto fue hace nueve años – dijo Booth y le paso el expediente al hombre de al lado.

\- Entonces ahora estas persiguiendo a alguien de mi edad – dijo Lance.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Booth, al que había llamado era a Jack.

\- Estaba con Jack-fetas cuando le llamaste – dijo el chico y llamo a Jenny para que les llevara café.

\- ¿Jack-fetas? – preguntó Booth antes de echarse a reír.

\- Por el rollo de las metanfetaminas – dijo Sweets haciendo lo mismo.

\- Ya… paren – dijo Jack y tomó el documento para leerlo.

\- Ella se llama Temperance Brennan, sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía quince años, entró al sistema y fue adoptada por un ricachón que en ese entonces era un político muy importante, no dice cómo ni por qué pero mató a aquel hombre y dejo su cuerpo hecho únicamente huesos… la buscan desde entonces y por cada año es más grande la recompensa que piden – dijo Booth pensando en aquella mujer ¿Qué le llevó a matar?

\- Eso fue hace nueve años eso quiere decir que ahora tiene veintiséis, debió haber cambiado mucho desde entonces – dijo Jack leyendo aquel documento.

\- ¿Quién agarro el caso antes de ti? – pregunto Lance inclinándose para ver también.

\- Max Keenan – dijo Booth asombrado.

\- ¿Qué no es… - comenzó a decir Lance.

\- El fantasma – dijo Jack recordando todo lo que decían de él.

\- Como es que el no pudo encontrar a esa mujer – dijo Booth aun asombrado.

\- Tal vez si la encontró – se escuchó decir de alguien detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Max? – preguntó Booth volteando a verle.

\- Este pueblo es tan pequeño… - dijo aquel hombre pasando la página del periódico que sostenía – ni se te ocurra voltear a verme – agrego con un susurro.

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas antes de que Jack comenzara a hacer señas para alentar a su amigo a que le preguntara algo al fantasma.

\- ¿Cómo es que no la encontraste? – preguntó Booth con un susurro.

\- ¿Quién dice que no la encontré? – dijo Max de la misma manera.

\- Entonces si lo hiciste – dijo Jack.

\- Si la encontré, pero no la atrapé – dijo Max y volvió a cambiar la página.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó un curioso Lance Sweets.

\- Porque no valía la pena – dijo Max dejando el periódico en la mesa y tomando un trago de una taza de café que estaba intacta en esa mesa desde que Max lo pidió.

\- ¿Tanto dinero? – preguntó ahora Jack.

\- No, arruinarle la vida a una mujer que ha sufrido mucho – dijo Max levantándose, no miró nunca a los tres hombre porque estaba más ocupado viendo a otro que se sentaba a cuatro mesas de ellos.

\- Mato a alguien – dijo Booth.

\- Y yo lo hubiera matado por hacerle a ella eso – dijo Max antes de comenzar a caminar.

\- ¿Qué le hizo? ¡Oye! ¿Cómo la encuentro? – dijo Booth y entonces fue cuando Max volteo.

\- ¿Crees que te voy a decir dónde está, es que acaso no te das cuenta? – dijo Max y se fue sin decir más nada.

Booth volteo a ver a sus amigos y ellos lo miraron extrañados por unos minutos, luego Sweets agarro el expediente y busco la última página.

"Temperance Brennan fue vista por última vez en New York en una estación del metro, se sospecha que siga viviendo en New York, la última vez que la vieron llevaba el cabello largo y negro, iba acompañada de una mujer morena" – dijo Lance leyendo lo que decía.

\- ¿Quién quiere ir a New York conmigo? – preguntó Booth.

\- ¿Cuánto hay para eso? – dijo Jack sin rodeos.

\- 50 grandes – dijo Booth – para los dos.

\- 50 y 50 para cada uno – dijo Lance.

\- ¿Quieres 50 grandes por acompañarnos? – chilló Jack.

\- ¡hey! Soy psicólogo, puedo ser más útil que tú – dijo Lance.

\- ¡Claro que no! – grito Jack.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, atraparla con tu increíble destreza haciendo drogas? – preguntó Lance retándole.

\- ¿Y tú que harás, guiarnos a ella con tus estudios psicológicos? – preguntó el científico antes de ver como su hermanastro cambiaba de expresión como diciendo: "se me ocurrió algo".

\- Creo que eso puedo hacerlo – dijo Lance con una sonrisa.

\- Y así es como termino yendo a atrapar a una asesina acompañado de un ex-profesor de química y un recién graduado en psicología – dijo Booth mientras se levantaba y sacaba de su cartera un billete para dejarlo en la mesa.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntaron Lance y Jack a la vez.

\- En cuanto hagamos las maletas – dijo Booth con una sonrisa – tenemos que cazar neoyorquinas.

* * *

espero les guste esta idea... nos leemos este jueves... lo tenia escrito desde hace meses pero no se por que no subi el capitulo :(

Les informo que también la subiré a Wattpad busquenla con el mismo nombre ;) y siganme


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

¡Vamos Bren! – dijo una mujer morena a su amiga que estaba a unos pasos de ella en aquella sala oscura que apestaba a alcohol etílico y suero sabor a uva.

Voy en un segundo, solo tengo que guardar estas muestras – dijo la enfermera mientras sostenía cuidadosamente un montón de tubos llenos de sangre, caminó lentamente y dejo los tubos en un refrigerador.

¿Ya Brennan? – pregunto la otra mujer impacientándose.

¡Sí! – dijo ella y corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga.

Ahora vamos a casa para que te des una ducha y te cambies, no quiero que llegues a mi galería luciendo como una doctora que acaba de terminar su guardia de 24 horas – dijo la artista observando con desagrado a su mejor amiga.

Para otras personas eso podría resultar un poco ofensivo – dijo ella al mismo tiempo de que tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia la puerta para cerrar aquel laboratorio.

¿Si llegara a necesitar una prueba de embarazo me la harías verdad? – preguntó la mujer cambiando de tema drásticamente.

Claro que sí, ¿otra vez el brasileño con nombre de flauta? – preguntó la mujer.

No, es solo una pregunta – dijo Angela escondiendo algo.

Vamos, suéltalo – pidió su amiga.

Su nombre es Wendell – dijo Angela con una sonrisa de par en par.

Adivino, otro abogado del Midtown – dijo Brennan.

Ni de cerca, es doctor y está haciendo su posgrado- dijo Angela e inmediatamente se arrepintió, sabía que su mejor amiga quería hacer lo que Wendell también quería.

¿Traumatología, neurocirugía, endocrinología, ginecología? – preguntaba Brennan tratando de adivinar.

¡Para ahí!, si termina en "ía", pero con algo más – dijo su amiga

¿forense? – preguntó Brennan.

Antropología forense – dijo Angela cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para no ver la reacción de su amiga.

Es… interesante – dijo la mujer con su típica mirada que nadie era capaz de descifrar.

Brennan tomó sus llaves y comenzó a cerrar aquel pequeño laboratorio donde duraba la mayor parte del día ayudando a la Dra. Saroyan a sacar muestras de sangre de personas que iba a hacerse pruebas de sangre. Ambas mujeres salieron de ahí y se montaron en el Toyota rojo de Angela, Angela era una gran artista reconocida, hacia un par de meses que inauguro su galería de Arte donde exhibía todas sus creaciones y las vendía a personas de todo el mundo, mayormente eran hombres adinerados amantes del arte.

…..

Por otra parte estaban Booth, Lance y Sweets en un avión camino a New york, los tres hombres estaban estudiando todo lo que sabían de Temperance Brennan.

Bien, los padres de Brennan desaparecieron un día cuando ella tenía 15 años, ella tiene un hermano llamado Rush, Rush tenia edad para quedarse con ella pero no lo hizo así que Temperance fue llevada a un refugio, ese mismo año fue adoptada por el Ex Alcalde, Thomas O'Neal, Thomas acababa de divorciarse de su esposa y estaba muy mal por eso así que los que trabajaban en su casa decían que casi ni salía de su despacho, solo para tomar algo de la cocina y en las noches a su habitación, un día dice que se ira de viaje a Los Ángeles por un mes y que la casa se quedaría sola porque se llevará a Temperance – dijo Booth.

Todos los que trabajaban se van de la casa y esperan una llamada del señor Thomas para saber si ya podían regresar a trabajar pero nunca llamó así que creyeron que era una excusa para despedirlos, nadie visito aquella casa durante un gran tiempo, pero luego comenzaron a preocuparse… La ex esposa de él le llamaba todo el tiempo para hablar con Temperance, pero él nunca contesto y ella pensaba que era porque seguía enojado porque le pidió el divorcio – agregó Sweets.

Pero un día ella decide ir a la casa, recordaba tener todavía una copia de las llaves así que las usó para entrar y cuando entro al despacho vio a su ex esposo muerto, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él porque cuando lo encontró solo eran huesos y ratas e insectos comiéndose lo que quedaba de el – dijo Jack con una sonrisa macabra.

Cuando la policía llegó se dieron cuenta que faltaba algo ¿Dónde estaba Temperance? – dijo Booth y pensó en aquello ¿y si ella de verdad era inocente?

La policía se dio cuenta de que la caja fuerte estaba abierta y sin nada adentro, también se habían llevado joyas, obras de arte y otras cosas de valor, entonces dijeron que había sido un robo que salió mal, pero no sabían algo, no sabían si a Brennan la habían matado por la misma razón, o la secuestraron pero… ¿para qué secuestrarla si habían matado al único que podía pagar? –dijo Jack y se estaba comenzando a confundir más.

Entonces pensaron que habían primero secuestrado a Temperance y pidió un rescate pero Thomas no cedió a pagar así que la mataron después fueron y mataron y robaron al hombre que no quiso pagar el secuestro – continuó Booth.

Pero en otra parte del país estaba una chica de 17 quien llegó a una escuela pública y pidió estudiar ahí para graduarse, la joven conto que sus padres se habían muerto y desde eso ella se había criado sola así que en la escuela nadie dudó de ella, le hicieron unas pruebas para saber cuánto sabia y en que clases meterla, entonces se dieron cuenta que la niña era muy lista y prácticamente ya estaba lista para graduarse, pero dejaron que estudiara ahí en algunas clases y aun con 17 se graduó. Temperance fue aceptada con una beca para estudiar medicina, en aquella universidad investigaban mucho a sus becados, un día una persona sintió mucha curiosidad por una joven de veinte años que ya iba muy adelantada en la carrera, decidió buscar sobre ella y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que una chica con su nombre que era idéntica a ella había muerto, pero eso era mentira ella estaba ahí, así que llamaron a la policía para contar aquello y para que se llevaran a Brennan – dijo Sweets.

Pero ella desapareció y fue cuando la policía creo que era ella la asesina y por eso desapareció ¿Por qué otra razón se iría? - preguntó Jack.

Pero no tienen pruebas… eso no es justo – dijo Booth con un tono de enojo.

Nada en la vida es justo – comentó Sweets – continúen…

Nunca más se supo de Brennan, algunos decían que estaba en Los Ángeles, otros en Seattle, en algún lugar con su hermano… pero eso no era posible porque Rush estaba en la cárcel – dijo Jack.

Algunos caza recompensas comenzaron a buscarla cuando la Ex mujer de Thomas dijo que daría una recompensa a quien encontrara a la asesina de Thomas – dijo Sweets.

Suena raro, es decir ¿para que buscar a quien te dejo asquerosamente rica? – dijo Jack intrigado.

¿Qué dices?

Que O'Neal tenía en su testamento a la Ex y a Temperance, si el moría todo seria para ellas.

Y como Tempe no estaba…

Todo para ella…

Los tres hombres se vieron pensativos y luego se dieron cuenta de que el avión ya estaba bajando, ya habían llegado a New York. Los tres hombres se bajaron del avión luego del aterrizaje y continuaron hablando de aquella mujer.

La mujer se cambió el nombre cientos de veces, se creó identidades falsas y el color de cabello un montón de veces y comenzó a vivir en lugares pequeños con pocas personas, encontraron su rastro en Boston donde un detective, ella siempre cambiaba de trabajo por uno muy distinto, como de niñera y luego de camarera, pero en Boston trabajo de enfermera, en Michigan de enfermera – dijo Booth cuando ya estaban dentro del aeropuerto tomando sus maletas para salir.

Los tres salieron del aeropuerto luego de alquilar un pequeño auto, se montaron en él y condujeron hasta el hotel más cercano, no habían hablado sobre el caso en el camino pero cuando entraron a una de las habitaciones lo primero que hicieron fue hablar de ello:

Max nunca dijo de que trabajaba o cual era su nombre así que puede llevar la misma identidad que llevaba cuando Max la encontró – dijo Sweets.

Así que buscamos a una enfermera en New York, pelo negro, blanca, alta, ojos azules y tiene una amiga que es morena ¿Qué sabemos de su amiga? – preguntó Jack.

No mucho – dijo Booth.

Yo si – dijo Sweets y se levantó para poner en marcha sus conocimientos.

Cuente Dr. Sweets – dijo Jack con un aire de burla.

¿En New York no fue la única vez que vieron a su amiga? – preguntó el Psicólogo.

No, al parecer la vieron en muchas partes con ella, desde la escuela – comentó Booth.

Entonces la chica estaba con ella desde el principio, viajo con Tempe por todas esas partes y eso me lleva a pensar en una cosa – dijo Sweets haciendo una pausa – siempre se quedaban en pueblos, lugares tranquilos con muchas cosas hermosas e historia – agregó.

Como la mayoría de los lugares, si – comentó su hermanastro.

Habían turistas que iban a apreciar los hermosos paisajes, los monumentos, museos históricos ¿Saben qué tipo de personas aman los museos? – preguntó Sweets.

Los que no tienen televisión, internet o están tan aburridos que solo piensan en ir a ver lo que pinto alguien hace tiempo – pensó Booth en voz alta.

Artistas – susurro Jack.

Así es Dr. Fetas – dijo Sweets con una sonrisa – alguien que quiera paz para escribir, para dibujar, esculpir, pintar, todo eso y que mejor lugar que un lugar lleno de arte, de historia, de paisajes alejado de todas las distracciones – dijo Sweets.

A Brennan la encontraron en un museo con aquella mujer en Boston – dijo Booth volviendo en si – entonces puede que la amiga sea artista ¿pero por qué cambiar de pueblos a New York City? – agregó.

Porque algo cambio – dijo Jack.

Algo como… ¿Fama? ¿Y si la amiga misteriosa resulta que era artista y se hizo famosa? – preguntó Booth.

Entonces estaría en New York vendiendo sus obras en alguna galería – dijo Hodgins.

¡Ahí esta! Buscamos a una morena que es artista y exhibe sus obras en una galería de New York – dijo Sweets emocionado.

Eso será como buscar una aguja en un pajar – dijo Booth y se lanzó a la cama de aquel hotel barato.

Pues entonces comencemos lo antes posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

– ¿Ya estas lista? cariño, no quiero hacer esperar a mis futuros compradores – dijo la morena esperando a su amiga en el umbral de la puerta principal de aquel lujoso departamento en manhattan.

– ¡Saldré en un segundo! – dijo la mujer quien terminaba roseándose un poco de uno de sus perfumes favoritos, dejó el perfume en la mesita de su habitación y trastabilló con sus enormes tacones antes de disponerse a caminar hacia su amiga.

– Veo que Carolina Herrera nos acompañará esta noche – dijo Angela apenas percibiendo tan agradable olor, levantó la mirada y observo a aquella deslumbrante mujer que se encontraba a unos seis pasos de ella – Dios mío – fue lo único que Angela pudo decir.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto la mujer asustada, Brennan tomo la parte inferior del vestido rojo que llevaba y se lo bajo lo más que pudo – ¿acaso es muy corto?

– Es perfecto – dijo su amiga con una sonrisa mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a aquella mujer que antes andaba con traje de enfermera y el cabello todo enmarañado, ahora lucía un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo que la hacía lucir esbelta y su cabello largo y negro, tan negro como el cielo de la noche en que la conoció, aquella mujer… lucía como un diamante pero había sufrido tanto que ya ni ella podía hacerse brillar.

Ambas mujeres salieron de aquel lugar emocionadas por la noche que les esperaba, Angela no paraba de hablar sobre todas las personas que asistirían a su galería aquel día, tenía tantas obras nuevas por mostrar y sobre todo las nuevas fotografías que iba a exhibir ese sábado por la noche.

 _" – ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en LA y tu corrías por toda la playa con una sonrisa enorme? Fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír tanto, te tome una foto aquel día ¿sabes?_

– _No me digas que…_

– _Encontré la foto y la edite un poco, esa será una de las que mostraré en la galería"_

…..

– Jack ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sweets acercándose a su hermano.

– Pues llamando a un amigo que tengo aquí en NYC, le dije que le llamaría si alguna vez venia.

– Recuerda que no estamos de vacaciones.

– ¡Vamos! No lo veo desde que nos graduamos.

– Entonces puedes esperarte un poco más.

Los dos hermanos discutían por lo que debían y no debían hacer pero Booth llegó a detener a los dos.

– ¿Crees que tu amigo pueda hablarnos de algún museo o galería de arte? – pregunto Booth.

– ¿Qué? La última vez que vi a Wendell hablar algo sobre arte fue cuando dijo que la Mona Lisa fue pintada por Van Gogh – comentó el químico.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Booth sin entender.

– No creo que ahora le guste mucho el arte – dijo él.

– No lo vez desde hace tiempo, puede que ya no sea el mismo – dijo Sweets ahora uniéndose a la conversación.

– ¿El mismo fiestero y deportista? – dijo Jack y sin decir más nada tomo su celular para marcarle a su viejo amigo.

Se escucharon los típicos sonidos provenientes del alta voz del móvil de Jack cuando comenzó a llamar a su amigo, luego de unos tres pitazos se escuchó la voz de un hombre que parecía tener poco más de veinte.

– Habla Wendell Bray – contesta el chico.

– ¡Hola Wendell! Es Jack – dice el otro emocionado por hablar con su amigo.

– Hola ¿qué tal? – dijo Wendell Bray asombrado por escuchar aquella voz

– Bien, oye estoy en New York y necesito tu ayuda para algo.

– Vale amigo me encantaría, pero estoy ocupado en este momento.

– ¿En serio, Ya comenzaste con las fiestas llenas de rubias y alcohol? – preguntó Jack y volteo a ver a Booth para que vieran que Wendell seguía siendo el mismo.

– Para nada, una "amiga" me invito a un evento esta noche, va a ser algo formal y estoy terminando de arreglarme, ya sabes: traje, loción, alquilar coche lujoso y reservación en un hotel cinco estrella… lo típico. – comentó Wendell terminando de colocarse el esmoquin.

Booth miro a Jack con cara de "¿No que seguía siendo el mismo?".

– ¿Qué clase de evento? – pregunto Jack mirando molesto a Booth y a su hermano.

– Tiene una galería en Manhattan eso no es muy de tu estilo – dijo Wendell y segundos después Sweets y Booth dejaron de reírse para escuchar con atención.

– ¡Eso es precisamente lo que quería hacer hoy! – dijo Jack casi gritando.

– ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que La Mona Lisa la pinto Van Gogh? – dijo Wendell y Sweets no pudo evitar reírse – ¿sucede algo?

– No, es mi hermano… ¿por casualidad tu amiguita no tiene una amiga para mí? – pregunto Jack.

– ¿Quieres que te presente a su amiga? – dijo Wendell ahora comenzando a bacilar.

– Bueno… tú no te puedes quedar con las dos… – comentó Jack – pero de hecho estoy buscando a una mujer en específico.

– Déjame adivinar… saliste con una chica, te robó y ahora está aquí en New York.

– Algo por el estilo… ayúdame con esta: tu amiga es morena y alta ¿cierto?

– Si, se llama Angela.

– Y tiene una amiga que es blanca, un poco más baja que ella y tiene el cabello teñido de…

– ¡Negro!.

Los tres hombres en la habitación se quedaron callados y pensaron que ya habían encontrado a Brennan, no llevaban ni medio día ahí y la habían encontrado tan fácilmente… pero nada en la vida es tan fácil ¿cierto?

– Estaremos ahí en cuestión de minutos ¿Dónde es específicamente?

– ¿Qué? No, no puedes ir… necesitas la invitación.

– ¿invitación?

– Verás… para entrar a los eventos en la galería de Angela necesitas ser invitado, ella no deja que ningún desconocido entre a aquel lugar, para que te inviten tienen que firmar algunas cosas y llenar cierto papeleo, yo estoy invitado solo porque me enrolle con ella.

– ¿Y no puedes decirle que llevaras a unos amigos? – preguntó Jack desesperado.

– ¿Es que no eres tú solo? – preguntó Bray sorprendido.

– Pues no… tenemos que encontrar a Bre… a la amiga de Angela.

– Llamaré a Angela a ver qué puedo hacer, pero no creo que deje que vaya con más de un acompañante.

– Bien – dijo Jack y luego escucho como Wendell colgaba el teléfono.

Los tres en la sala se vieron durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

– ¿Vas a ir tu solo? – preguntó Sweets.

– Ya lo oíste – respondió él.

– ¿Y qué pasará si Angela no acepta? – preguntó Sweets.

– Pues nada… esperamos y luego vemos cómo hacer para encontrar a su amiga.

– ¿Vamos a darle a la policía a la mejor amiga de tú amigo? – chilló Sweets.

– Oye, mato a alguien eso no es mi culpa.

– ¿Pero que hay con lo que dijo Max? – protesto Sweets comenzando a echarse para atrás.

– ¿Qué, te estas arrepintiendo? – dijo Booth.

– ¡Sí! ¿no creen que es muy egoísta esto? – dijo nuevamente el psicólogo.

– ¿Entregarle a la policía a una asesina? – preguntó Jack.

– No sabemos qué fue lo que paso, ¿y si la estamos condenando en vano?

– No somos polis, y vinimos fue a encontrarla, eso es todo – dijo Booth levantándose para caminar hasta la mesa donde había dejado una laptop - ¿trajiste traje, Sr. Fetas? – añadió.

– ¡Bromeas, es New York! – dijo Jack y corrió hasta su maleta, la abrió de par en par y sacó lo primero que había ahí: un traje perfectamente guardado en una bolsa de tintorería – por su puesto.

 **UN PAR DE HORAS MÁS TARDE.**

Un hombre se encontraba observando aquella fotografía impresa en un gran cuadro de unos ochenta centímetros, en aquel cuadro se encontraba una joven sonriendo mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban sus cabellos y las olas se **divisaban** a pocos metros de ella; aquel hombre podía sentir como si estuviera en ese mismo lugar, sentía el color del sol en su rostro, el olor del mar y el sonido de las aves a lo lejos, con solo mirar a esa mujer podía sentir su felicidad, podía sentir que ese día la había pasado bastante bien.

– Junio del 2008, estábamos en Los Ángeles para esa fecha, ella corría por toda la orilla de la playa y decía que se la estaba pasando genial, me agradeció durante semanas haberla llevado a la playa y sacarla de su caja… nunca antes la había visto tan feliz – dijo una mujer morena al lado de aquel hombre.

– ¿Por qué nunca la habías visto feliz? – pregunto el hombre curioso.

– Porque el destino se encargó de que ella no fuera así – contestó la mujer.

– ¿crees en el destino? – dijo el hombre y luego volteo a ver a la mujer que la acompañaba, ella era hermosa, era…

– Por supuesto – contesto con una sonrisa que le sacó todos los pensamientos de su enredada mente.

El hombre observo unos segundos más aquella fotografía antes de comenzar a hablar.

– ¿Traicionarías una amistad y dinero solo por el bien de alguien a quien desconoces? – preguntó Jack.

– ¿La persona a la que desconoces se lo merece? – preguntó Angela sin responder a su pregunta, ella sin prestarle ahora tanta atención a su acompañante se volteó para ver al otro lado de la galería – Ahí viene – dijo para sí misma.

Jack Hodgins siguió la mirada de aquella mujer y pudo divisar a otra totalmente distinta, una mujer que parecía más una muñeca de porcelana comenzó a caminar hasta ellos, Jack estaba sin palabras, no sabía si quiera que hacer…

 _"– Ella vale más que cincuenta mil dólares" – pensó._

Temperance en aquel momento era un montón de emociones, entre incomodidad, nervios, inseguridad… no le gustaban este tipo de eventos y por eso casi nunca asistía, temía que alguien la reconociera pero Angela ahora era más cautelosa con la gente a la que invitaba a la galería y con los lugares públicos a los que asistían, ella divisó a su amiga a unos metros de ella así que decidió caminar hasta ella, la única persona con la que se sentía segura desde hace más de nueve años.

– Angie – dijo Brennan al llegar, observó el cuadro que tenían enfrente y quedo perpleja al ver que era ella.

– Te dije que lo mostraría – consiguió decir Angela antes de que su amiga le regañara.

– ¡Aquí estas! – dijo un hombre rubio llegando a donde estaban aquellas tres personas.

– ¡Hola Angela! – dijo Wendell saludándola con un abrazo – ¿conoces a mi amigo? – dijo y puso una mano sobre el hombre de Jack que seguía ahí sin decir nada.

– Jack Hodgins – se presentó finalmente.

– Mucho gusto, yo soy Angela Montenegro, la artista… y ella es mi amiga Joy Keenan **,** la de la foto – dijo Angela con una amplia sonrisa.

– Mucho gusto – saludó cordialmente Brennan o mejor dicho, Joy.

– Un placer – dijo Jack de igual manera – por cierto, luces hermosa en esa foto – comentó sin más que decir.

Los cuatro duraron un par de minutos hablando juntos pero luego Wendell recibió una llamada repentina y salió para contestar:

– Oigan… me surgió una emergencia y tengo que irme ya ¿me disculpan? – dijo Wendell al llegar nuevamente al lugar.

– Está bien – dijo Angela y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose.

– Adiós – dijeron Brennan y Angela al unísono.

– ¿Te vienes? – preguntó Wendell a Jack.

– No amigo, me gustaría quedarme un rato más ¿puedo? – dijo volteando a ver a Angela y a Bren… Joy.

– ¡Claro! – dijo Joy con una sonrisa.

– De hecho, no nos vendría mal que alguien se quedara con nosotras para cerrar, y si quieres luego te llevo a tu casa – dijo Angela emocionada.

– Me parece bien – dijo Jack quien ya se sentía muy cómodo estando con la amiga de Wendell.

Sin decir más nada Wendell se marchó y quedaron los tres solos otra vez, en la galería aún quedaban como unas diez personas, algunos meseros, los de catering y la asistente de Angela.

– Señorita Montenegro, hay un señor que está interesado en comprar unas de sus obras – dijo la asistente de Angela acercándose a ellos.

– ¿le diste los precios? – preguntó la artista.

– Así es, y los acepto – dijo la asistente.

– Bien, voy a firmar los papeles – dijo Angela y se fue dejando a Brennan sola con Jack.

– ¿Es una mujer muy ocupada verdad? – preguntó Jack.

– Demasiado – dijo Brennan al mismo tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

– ¿Y tú qué, también eres artista? – preguntó Jack.

– No – negó Brennan.

– ¿Modelo? – trató otra vez.

– No – negó nuevamente.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó el hombre.

– Enfermera – dijo Brennan un poco avergonzada.

– Interesante profesión – dijo Jack entre dientes pensando que su hermano tenía razón.

– Te preguntaras como es que una excelente artista termino siendo amiga de una enfermera – dijo Brennan comenzando a avergonzarse por ella misma, la verdad es que no le gustaba contar cosas así pero aquel chico le caía bien y algo en el parecía decir "soy muy amigable y buen chico, puedes decir lo que quiera" y eso era lo que hacía ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y luego Brennan lo tomo del brazo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

– A dónde vamos – dijo Jack comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

– A buscar donde sentarme ¿es que no vistes mis tacones? – dijo Brennan tratando de buscar algunas sillas.

Jack bajo su mirada hasta los pies de la mujer delante de él y los fue subiendo pausando su mirada en otra cosa.

– Sabes que ahí no están mis pies verdad – dijo Brennan y lo jaló más fuerte para que avanzara quedando junto a ella – ¡ahí hay! – comentó.

Ambos se sentaron y Brennan estaba a punto de hablar cuando Jack preguntó:

– ¿Tu amiga y Wendell están saliendo? – preguntó Jack sin rodeos.

– No, Angie me dijo algo sobre el esta tarde pero luego no me dijo más nada y dijo que era un amigo y… si ella dice que es un amigo entonces es porque de verdad no hay nada con el – dijo Brennan muy firme.

– Espero que nunca diga que soy su amigo – dijo Jack y se explicó al ver la cara que puso su acompañante – Quiero decir… que nunca me vea solo como un amigo, ella es… no lo sé, no la conozco casi nada pero sé que ella es… - trató de explicarse el hombre sin comprender que estaba pasando.

– Maravillosa – agregó Brennan – si supieras todo lo que ella hace e hizo por mí, todo lo que es capaz de hacer por alguien y lo que es ella personalmente… Angie es mi mejor amiga y se merece alguien que sea como ella.

– ¿Cómo ella? – pregunto Jack ahora más interesado.

– Quiero decir, que sea capaz de hacer lo que ella ha hecho, de dar su vida por la de alguien más, de renunciar a muchas cosas solo por ver que alguien sea feliz al menos una vez – dijo Brennan de su amiga al mismo tiempo que veía un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa comenzaba a hacerse arte, arte como todos las pinturas, fotografías y esculturas que habían a su alrededor.

– Puede que sea porque encontró a alguien por quien de verdad merece la pena sacrificarse – dijo Jack contemplado a Brennan ¿En serio iba a arruinar a esta mujer solo por cincuenta mil dólares? – no sería bueno arruinar la vida de alguien solo por un bien propio.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Brennan sin entender lo último que dijo.

– Nada – dijo Jack abriendo los ojos como platos y girándose para ver la entrada de la galería y ver como otras cuatro personas se despendían, dos de ellas con cuadros envueltos en papel negro y envoltura de burbujas para protegerlos.

– Parece que se vendió mucho hoy – dijo Brennan con una ligera sonrisa.

– ¿suelen vender tanto en una sola noche? – preguntó Jack ahora viendo como la asistente cargaba una escultura y uno de los mesoneros le ayudaba con un cuadro.

– Los últimos meses le ha ido bastante bien… y pensar que hace un par de años estábamos trabajando de meseras en un mugriento bar lleno de viejos que no podían ni decir alguna frase coherente, lo bueno era que se les olvida que tenían otros gastos y nos daban de propina lo que les quedaba de su pensión , cuando era fin de mes comíamos pizza, cuando ya íbamos a mitad terminábamos comiendo las sobras que quedaban del restaurante de al frente de bar – decía Brennan al mismo tiempo en el que se nublaba su mirada y la voz comenzaba a tornársele más grave.

– ¿Tiempo duros? – pregunto Jack y por un momento sintió odio hacia él, hacia el destino, hacia todo ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan mal solo por escuchar a una desconocida hablar?

– Duros pero juntas, peor era cuando no estaba con ella – dijo Brennan y suspiro dándose cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

– Lo siento – dijo Jack a aquella mujer, lo que más quería era abrazarla a ella y a su amiga y decirles que nunca tendrían que pasar por eso otra vez, pero sabía que eso era mentir.

 **MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

– Nos vemos luego Señorita Montenegro – dijo una mujer junto a un hombre vestido de chofer que sostenía un par de cuadros.

– Hasta luego Señora López, salude a su esposo de mi parte – dijo la morena con una sonrisa de par en par y cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Jack y Brennan miraban a Angela a quien aún no se le quitaba la sonrisa.

– ¿Cuántos compró esta vez? – preguntó Brennan al ver la expresión de su amiga.

– El resto – dijo Angela con una voz apenas audible.

– ¿Qué? – dijeron Jack y Brennan al unísono.

– ¿Les dije que es mi fan número uno? Es lo definición perfecta de Adicta a comprar arte, cuando ya me haga rica recuérdenme meterla en algo como AAA o mejor dicho ACA.

– ¡Todos! – dijo Brennan con casi un grito cayendo en cuenta lo que eso significaba, significaba miles y miles y muchos miles de dólares.

– ¿Sabes lo del bar de la esquina? Creo que ya lo podemos cambiar al Twilight.

– ¡Nada de eso! Ya es tarde y debes ahorrar, Angie – dijo Brennan y se acercó hasta donde estaba su amiga.

– Creo que ella tiene razón, de nada sirve venderlo todo si te lo vas a gastar como si nada – dijo Jack pensando en algo – el dinero no lo es todo en la vida.

– Si supieras… – Murmuro Angela sacando una llaves de su bolsa – ahí descuento en hamburguesas después de las doce en Boo's ¿vamos?

Brennan le sonrió a su amiga y miro a Jack esperando a que el dijera que si iba a ir.

– Pues vamos – dijo Jack con una sonrisa y acompaño a aquellas dos mujeres durante unas cuantas horas más.

Jack se sentía raro, pero no la especie de raro como "estoy comiendo hamburguesas con dos mujeres desconocidas" si no "estoy comiendo hamburguesas con las mujeres a las que le voy a arruinar la vida" él trató de animarse lo más que podía y aclarar su mente de lo que debía hacer. Entonces tomó el teléfono y le marcó a alguien más.

Jack duro unos minutos hablando con aquel hombre, él era lo más cercano a lo que Jack tenía como un padre y era el hombre que mejor consejos le daba; gracias a él supo que hacer.

 **HORAS MÁS TARDE EN LA ENTRADA DEL HOTEL**

– Gracias por acompañarnos Jack – dijo Brennan con una dulce sonrisa.

– Por nada – respondió el – oye Angela, te bajas conmigo un momento – dijo Jack para poder hablar a solas.

– ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la puerta de tu habitación? – preguntó la mujer vacilándolo.

– Ja, Ja! Quiero decirte algo – dijo convenciéndola.

Ambos bajan del auto y caminan alejándose un poco.

– Escucha… yo… se por lo que tú y tu amiga han pasado y lo siento tanto – dijo Jack y trago saliva, comenzó a entristecerse por lo que iba a tener que decir.

– No tienes ni idea, pero gracias – dijo Angela y le dio un beso en la mejilla a aquel hombre.

– ¡vine por Brennan! – dijo Jack retrocediendo un poco al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Angela.

Ella lo miro sin decir nada, estaba perpleja.

– ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? –preguntó Angela comenzando a enojarse.

– ¡Escucha! Un amigo, mi hermano y yo vinimos a buscarla para cobrar la recompensa pero ya no la quiero, yo no… ¡Yo no quiero hacerles esto! – dijo Jack y sintió como su voz salía medio extraña al final de la frase.

– Entonces no lo hagas – dijo Angela y se acercó a él – No quiero perder a nadie más – dijo ella y apretó la mano de aquel hombre.

– Yo puedo convencer a Sweets pero Booth… Booth viene por ella y no se irá hasta encontrarla… renuncio a mi parte y haré que mi hermano pierda la suya pero Booth, el jamás dejaría escapar doscientos mil.

– ¿Doscientos mil solo por huir de un imbécil? ¡Que mierda!

– ¿Huir?

– Eso fue lo que Brennan hizo, huir de su padrastro.

– ¡No! La buscan por asesinado.

– ¿Qué?

Angela soltó bruscamente a Jack y comenzó a retroceder, no era posible eso, no podían culpar a su amiga por eso, no a Brennan…

– ¡Ella no mató a nadie! – grito Angela antes de salir de ahí pero Jack la tomo y la detuvo.

– Y te creo, por eso te estoy diciendo que se escondan otra vez, porque entiendo lo que han sufrido y no quiero que sigan sufriendo – dijo Jack ganándose la confianza de Angela otra vez – escapen, cámbiense el nombre, trabajen de todo menos de lo que ya han hecho y… por favor cuídense – dijo y se acercó lo suficiente como para estar a centímetros del rostro de Angela.

– No hay lugar de este país en el que no nos hemos escondido ya – dijo Angela antes de escapársele una lagrima.

– Sí que lo hay – dijo Jack y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta y la dejó en las manos de la artista – Los Hamptons, llámame a ese número cuando lleguen, mandare a un chico llamado Zack Addy para que las recoja en esa dirección, pero solo pueden estar tan cerca por un tiempo antes de que Booth se entere – dijo y sin más se alejó un poco caminando en sentido contrario a donde se suponía que quedaba el hotel.

– Gracias – dijo Angela alzando la voz para que él la escuchara y secó una lágrima que acababa de salir.

– No me lo agradezcas – dice el hombre y se va con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– _"A la mierda esos cincuenta mil dólares, a la mierda Booth" – pensó._

….

Quise darles este regalito de hacer el capítulo 3 bastante largo, bueno no sé si terminaré cortándolo en dos partes o qué, pero ahí está.

En este cap me esforcé más por Jack y Angela y pues casi todo está enfocado en Jack y que ya no quiere los 50 mil. La verdad es que este fanfict está quedando más triste de lo que pensé, sobre todo por lo que esas mujeres tuvieron que pasar en el pasado, la semana pasada verán una partecita de aquel oscuro pasado y así iré subiéndolo para que sepan lo que pasó en esos nueve años…

Nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo

Twitter: Andreacmr_


End file.
